


Awaken

by starmeos



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Temporary Character Death, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmeos/pseuds/starmeos
Summary: Her world burst into flames and scattered like ashes, and she could do nothing to stop it.There would no longer be a time where her livelihood would be burned to the ground.
Kudos: 3





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> My DM asked for a backstory so I gave him a 1.4k word piece :) <3

The smell of smoke filled her lungs, her vision blurred by what she can only guess is her own sweat. In the distance, the screams of her friends rang out through the village, somewhat muted by the crackling flames snapping the wood of their houses, all of their belongings engulfed in searing heat. 

Vaemikko laid on the ground, her arms shaking as she tried to sit herself up. They snapped under her weight, a sharp pain travelling through her arms as she smacked back down on the ground. She groaned, turning her head to the side to get her bearings. 

Only to be faced with a disfigured body and a face long unrecognizable.

A scream ripped through her throat, tears streaming down her face, her fists clenched so tightly that her nails carved bloody semi-moons into the palms of her hands. 

This time, Vaemikko steadied herself on her forearms, hoping, praying, pleading that she can get up, that she can stand and help fight and defend her little village filled with people that she adored. Getting to her knees, she glanced to her other side, her eyes meeting the pleading gaze of her younger brother. She could tell what he's thinking without saying a word. She slowly reached towards her brother, dragging her arms and knees forward to protect him, when a foot forces his head down in the dirt. 

"You really think I would let you even have the chance at saving these buggers?" A snarling voice rang out from behind. Her head snapped around, finally sitting up rather than eating dirt. She couldn't get a good look at the man assaulting her brother- without missing a beat, he opens his palms, calloused and burned, and fire erupted from his fingertips, enveloping her brother in flames. 

"No!" she screamed, trying to get close to her brother, fighting against whatever arms pulled her away from him. 

"Mi...kko...." She swore she could hear his voice call out her name before two other thugs, armed with clubs, made sure that he would not be recognized by anyone that found the tragedy that occured. Vaemikko wasn't even sure if their little village could be immediately found or heard, being surrounded by so many trees and brushes. 

"Mikko-" another voice rang out, shaky and defeated- one that belonged to her mother. "Please," she turns to the thug holding her hands behind her back, all while Vaemikko is stripped of all her power, all her force and strength to fight against them. "Don't do anything to her, I don't care what happens to me but please keep her safe," a different voice rang out, laying not too far back, belonging to her father. Still sounding strong and forceful as ever, to help Vaemikko have strength, her mom always said. 

For a second, the one with the flames almost looked sympathetic, as if considering the possibility of letting someone in the village run free, heavily injured and scarred, but still free. 

The man looks towards one of the thugs holding her back, and just nods. 

The crack of Vaemikko's bones send her screeching, her mother slumps forward and wails, while her father fights against the restraints. 

"Mom-" methodical in his practice, he grants her parents the same fate as her brother, the flames this time turning blue. Vaemikko turned her head away, and to no one's surprise, the thugs didn't care too much for that action. 

They kicked her down on her stomach, beating her legs until she couldn't feel them anymore, holding her head up by her hair, forcing to watch her parents scream, burn, and cry. 

Silence. 

Vaemikko's own sobs and screeches of pain echoed throughout the now desolate and destroyed village, screaming threats that meant nothing to the thugs that wrecked her home. 

"I'll fucking kill you!" the words tore her throat apart, surely damaging her vocal chords. Her vision blurred as she seethed, digging and scraping at the ground in a futile attempt to do _something_ , anything. 

"Sure you will," he doesn't even look at her when the same blue flames shoot from his hands and envelop her body. 

Not that her voices was of any concern anymore.

The pain was like no other. She had burnt the pad of her finger once, attempting to help her mom cook for her brother and father while they chuckled and joked in the background about Vaemikko's lack of cooking skills. She had her mother pour water over her finger and kiss it to make it better, as she always did with her. 

That pain was nothing compared to her flesh melting off her bones. 

Unable to move, unable to speak, barely, just barely able to breathe, Vaemikko's last feeling before going unconscious is searing hatred. 

Then, nothing. 

Quiet. 

Rumbling. 

....

Rumbling? 

She opens her eyes, to her surprise, her body not beaten, broken and burnt, but fully functional. She walks forward, looking down at her hands. There is just enough light to see anything in close proximity. She then examines the rest of her body, unscathed. 

"What....is happening?" Idly walking forward, she bumps into something large, pulsating and slimy. She looks down, only to be met with darkness, and her own clothes. 

"You want power?" It speaks, it's voice low, rattling her bones. She can't hear it, it's as thought it only speaks in her mind. 

"Power?"

"The power to create, to heal, to burn," she winced at the word. "to freeze, to take control over what was lost." 

"I don't understand."

"Sorcery. Magic. Unimaginable power to cultivate and perfect." 

"How am I alive right now?" Vaemikko, way too dazed and in shock to understand this beast's proposal, she strays from the subject at hand. 

"I can see the festering hate you harbor. You want revenge, do you not? For what happened to your family, your village?"

At that point, whatever was talking to her got her attention. 

"I'll grant you power, I will bring you back from the brink of death. However you must abide by what I say until you fulfill such revenge."

"What happens when I do find him? When I do kill him?" 

"You will perish once again. Simple as that." Vaemikko's jaw dropped. 

"I'll...die?" 

"Are you not dead now, mortal? I am simply extending your life until you can extinguish such rage from within you." 

Vaemikko thought for a while, humming, as the voice went dormant in her mind- whether because it got bored or to let her think, she couldn't tell. 

"The power.....to get revenge." Countless moments passed, she couldn't really tell how long until she spoke again. The voice was right; she harbored rage and anger, with a sweet desire to avenge her family. 

"Your answer?" 

"I... will accept." 

All of a sudden, her veins burned alight with what she can only surmise is this new borrowed power. She fell to her knees, holding her head as she groaned in agony.

"Do not fight it," it spoke, tearing through her swirling thoughts of how _painful_ it was to be breathing, to have her eyes open. Blue flames erupted around her and she screamed louder, expecting to feel that burning sensation she felt as she lay helpless on the ground of her village. 

But there was no searing heat dancing on her skin. So she took a moment to breathe, and the burning in her veins stopped. She opened her eyes and found herself floating among stars and galaxies, burning bright and twirling past her. She opened the palm of her hand instinctively and out came a small blast of energy. She focused, pointing her hand in no particular direction, and focused her energy to the open palm of her hand. For a brief moment, a chaste spark ran along her fingers, from the base of her knuckles to the tips of her nails, back down to the outwards facing palm. 

It shot out like a laser, emitting a burst of light laced with pink and orange hues. She stopped, and looked down at her hands, feeling endless, flowing energy travel through her veins. 

"I will speak with you when need be. For now, train, become stronger, I will make it so the Healer's Guild accepts you as a new member. Until then, I demand only that you fully harness your new power." Is all the voice said when Vaemikko reappeared in the forest. She was no longer burnt nor injured, however, many scars littered her body. In the distance, smoke arose from above the trees, and the sound of horseshoes and armored boots clunking away from the village they had burned to ash. 

Clenching her fists, she took a thundering step forward.


End file.
